Transformers: war for Cybertron - Cybertronian chronicles
by dragonist97
Summary: Three normal human teenagers are thrown into the transformers universe by a benevolent god and given a vital mission, to protect the last prime. Part one of three. will contain quotes and scenes from Transformers G1, Beast wars, Transformers prime, Transformer G1 the movie, Transformers the movie, Transformers: RotF, Transformers DotM, Transformers WoC and Transformers FoC.
1. Out of the frying pan

**Transformers: war for Cybertron – Cybertron chronicles **

**Chapter 1: Out of the Frying pan…**

'Coke...check. Computer charger...check. Bro online to talk to...check. New Transformers Prime episode...check.' My recipe for the perfect Saturday. However, something's different about today; not just because the last Transformers Prime episode is out, but because I can hear someone calling my name, I decide to talk to Andrew, my bro, about it, and his immediate reply is

"Well, thank fuck I'm not the only one whose hearing voices." All of a sudden Andrew's shouting at someone

"COME AT ME BRO!" Like he does, but this time it's different; then Andrew suddenly went silent. I then get a feeling that someone is watching me; I look to my side and see a bright, white light, and suddenly a bright, white hand comes out, while a deep, commanding voice talks to me,

"Alex Fletcher, the last of the Primes needs you." Then the hand pulls me into the light.

All I see is darkness; I get up off the floor and see Andrew to my left and my other bro, Kieran, to my right. As we all get up, a figure starts to appear before us.

"Greetings" the figure announces, in a deep voice

"I am Primus; and I have a very important mission for you all." We all look at each other, confused. Then I speak up,

"What is this mission?"

"Your mission is to protect the last of the Primes, Optimus." Andrew looks at me, then at the figure and speaks out,

"But, why us?" Primus ponders on the statement for a moment then replies,

"I chose you three because you all know each other and have different parts to play, one of you will be a master infiltrator, one of you will be the strongest warrior In Cybertronian history, and the final one will become the great leader the Autobots need him to be." We all look at each other, puzzled, but know what we have to do,

"We're ready" we all say in the same strong, confident voices.

"Very well, join with your new bodies and become the heroes you were born to be."The figure is then replaced with another round of bright, white light and then darkness. However, I hear a voice through the silence, and a very familiar one at that; it calls my name, but not my true name, the name I hear is 'Buzzsaw', not 'Alex'.

**Buzzsaw's point of view**

'Iacon, an amazing city, truly. With Zeta prime leading the Autobots there's no way the Deceptacons can beat us. And with me and Dreadclaw, my best friend, and an Autobot with a shorter temper than Grimlock, the Decepticons will never destroy Iacon.' Little did I know, however, that this was about to change. At the time of the attack me and Dreadclaw were out patrolling Iacon with Optimus and Ratchet, personally though, I would rather have been out scouting Kaon, the Decepticon capital, than securing our borders. However, I had the feeling that we were walking right into a trap.

Then, as if by some twist of fate I noticed a Decepticon Sniper out of the corner of my optics, and his sights were set on Optimus. I quickly transformed into my Robot mode, equipped my path blaster and jumped into the snipers line of sight. Fortunately I was quick enough to deactivate the Decepticon, but not quick enough to dodge his shot which pierced me chest and caused me to hit the ground, hard.

My optics were fuzzy, and I was leaking a lot of Energon, so I decided to shut down to conserve my Energon, and slow the leak.

I was suddenly brought back into the world, looking down at me was a Cybertronian, who I recognised as Ratchet, the Autobot medic. As he helped me to my feet I realised I was in Iacon, however it looked like it had seen better days.

To my left I saw two other Autobots locked in a firefight, one I recognised as Optimus, due to the red and blue paint scheme. The other Autobot was my friend Dreadclaw. I looked over the cover I was behind and counted at least seven Deceptacons who had us pinned down, and by the looks on Dreadclaw's and Optimus's faces, they were running low on ammo.

I equipped my Path Blaster and fired a few shots at the entrenched Decepticons and drew their attention, so Dreadclaw and Optimus could think of a plan.

**Dreadclaw's point of view**

'Scrap' I thought. For the first time in my life I really wished this war would end, my Riot Cannon was running out of ammo, and by the look on Optimus's face I could tell he was having the same problem.

As well as this, Buzzsaw had been hit by a Decepticon sniper and was badly damaged and, although he was now standing and shooting at the Decepticons again, I was worried that we were way over our heads this time. However, the balance of power was shifting, as I'd noticed something out the corner of my eye, an Energon cube, and the Deceptacons were sat right next to it. I decided to take the chance and fired my last shot at the cube, causing it to exploded and deactivate the Deceptacons in our way, permanently. My next concern was Buzzsaw, who was like a brother to me. I walked over to him and put my hand on his shoulder

"Are you alright." I asked

"I'm fine," he replied

"If I was put out of action by one Decepticon sniper then I would be been scrap metal a long time ago," I chuckled and breathed out a sigh of relief

"Thank Primus," I muttered as I turned to Optimus.

"What's our next course of action?" I asked. He looked at me thoughtfully.

"We need to rendezvous with Air Raid and the other Autobots at the main defence line." He explained. I sighed deeply as I knew what that meant.

"Just perfect, we're going have so many Deceptacons be shooting at us it's untrue! Now Optimus, normally, I would love nothing more than to go blowing the Deceptacons a new one. However we're low on ammo, there are only four of us...and one of us has been severely damaged...so I don't like our chances."Optimus merely nodded, put his hand on my shoulder and said

"We have to try. Without us Iacon is doomed." I knew he was right, though I didn't like it, but wouldn't question him, especially knowing who he would become, 'well this is gonna be interesting' I think to myself I heard a noise with my Eagle hearing. I turned to Buzzsaw

"Did you hear that noise as well?" I asked

"No it`s your bad Hearing, even here you are still deaf...actually, is it a kind of, jet engine noise?" He replied using his usual comeback, but then he heard something.

"Yes. You can hear it too. Oh I think we have incoming fliers." I replied. I immediately warned the others of an incoming attack.

"Get down. We might get the jump on them if we hide." Optimus advised us.

The noise got louder, and we knew the enemy was closing. I crouched and aimed my Riot cannon towards the Air. I looked towards the tower, and then the enemy emerged. But I was relived. By the others facial reaction they were too. It was not an enemy it was a friendly troopship and it started to descend down to us.

**AN: Hi guys this is my first proper fic so please leave a review to tell me how I can improve my story. Also if you would like me to include your own character in the fic PM me their name, whether their Autobot or Decepticon, what class they are (Warrior, Titan, Scout, Dinobot Etc.) and how do they know Buzzsaw or Dreadclaw and I'll work out the rest. Lastly check out the fics by my friends The-Unknown91 and BioticStories. **

**Thanks and remember to keep reviewing **


	2. into the fire

**Chapter 2: …Into the fire**

**Bumblebee's point of view**

'I know it's dangerous but someone has to do it' I thought as I drove down the rubble covered Iacon road.

It had been a quite drive so far but I had just spotted two Cons up ahead, I quickly used the element of surprise I had to transform to robot mode, flip through the air and quickly blast the Con on the right with my Neutron assault rifle then span around and ended the on the left. I then landed on the ground, did a barrel role and transformed back into vehicle mode and continued on my mission.

As I continued down the speedway, I was stopped by a massive explosion which forced me to transform so I could avoid the blast; in doing this I hit the ground, hard.

As I got to my feet I saw four Cons and a Decepticon cruiser with their weapons aimed at me; as I went to put my hands on my head, an explosion rocked the cruiser and out of the explosion I saw a black and grey battle tank.

Next I heard the sounds of gunfire behind a wall. Suddenly a leaper class Decepticon comes flying through the wall and onto the ground. Then a Cybertronian with a Dark red and grey paint scheme came through the hole in the wall and proceeded to shoot the leaper in the face with his Path Blaster.

Lastly a red and blue Cybertronian truck appeared and a powerslide into one con, sending him over the edge, then quickly transformed into robot mode and sliced the last con in half with his energon axe.

All three then approached me, the truck was the first to speak "you are a skilled fighter, but you shouldn't be out here alone. Autobots are no longer safe in Iacon." He advised. As he finish another Autobot appeared in the form of a red and white ambulance.

"The Decepticons control the air waves the only safe way to get word through is by messenger, I volunteered. The names Bumblebee." I replied.

"Ratchet! This Autobot needs repairs!" the truck ordered the ambulance.

"Be still I'll get you fix up." Ratchet told me.

"Wait, there's no time. I have to find the Autobot called Optimus, I have important information for him." I told them.

The truck stepped forward "I am Optimus" he said proudly.

"You're… Sir It pains me to tell you, but our leader Zeta Prime is dead."

"What! Are you sure." The jeep asked

"I am" I told him grimly

"Megatron." Optimus simply said

"And what of the high council?" Ratchet asked

"They've gone underground and cut of communication with the outside. Optimus, without Zeta Prime our forces are directionless, ineffective."

Optimus pondered for a moment then replied "the council will emerge when it's safer, in the meantime Bumblebee, Ratchet, Buzzsaw and Dreadclaw you're with me. Let's go.

**Buzzsaw's Point of View**

As the five of us travelled on the elevator to the command centre, we saw first-hand how badly the city was being hit.

"How could we have let our guard down?" I openly ask.

There was an awkward silence for a minute then Dreadclaw spoke up.

"Because we thought that Zeta prime and Omega Supreme were invincible that's how old friend."

"And it may have very well have cost us Iacon in the process." I said gloomily.

"The decepticons can take this city over my twisted, lifeless husk." Bee said encouragingly.

"We'd rather have no more loss of life Bumblebee." Ratchet said caringly.

Before we know it the elevator doors open and we started running to the Command centre. When we arrived I noticed the holographic image of Silver Ranger, the hot-headed commander of the Aerialbots and another friend of mine.

I could hear Ranger telling the Autobots in the room to get hold of Zeta prime.

Optimus walked up and began to speak.

"Silver Ranger this is Optimus." He declared

"Optimus!" he almost shouted "patch me through to Zeta Prime, we need him to activate the planetary defence guns." He half asked half ordered.

Optimus looked at me and Dreadclaw before saying "Zeta Prime is dead."

"He's dead!" Ranger said with a hopeless look on his face "Then, what are we going to do?"

"I've taken temporary command Silver Ranger. I'll get those guns online you and the other Aerialbots just stay low until then." Optimus ordered.

"You got it boss." Ranger said before cutting off communications.

The five of us go to leave for the gun controls, an Autobot appears in front of us.

"Optimus, Sir" he says as he solutes him.

"What is it soldier?" Optimus asked.

"Sir, we've detected an energon spike which originated in the sea of rust." He explained

"Wait, the Sea of Rust? Are you sure?" I quizzed.

"That's right sir, I even double checked the readings."

"Hum, Optimus this may worth be checking out."

"Agreed Buzzsaw, soldier prepare a shuttle for Dreadclaw and Buzzsaw here and give them the co-ordinates."

"Right away sir." The trooper said before running off.

However, me and Dreadclaw were shocked at what Optimus had said.

"Optimus, are you sure you want your two heavy hitters to go on a recon mission and at a time like this." Dreadclaw protested.

Optimus looked into the warriors eyes and replied "I'm sending you two because I know you'll get the job done without any mistakes."

"We understand boss." I said before Dread could protest anymore.

"Good, now get moving." Optimus said with a stern look on his faceplate

As Me and Dread walked towards the shuttle I could only think 'what have we gotten ourselves into this time'.

**Dreadclaw's Point Of View**

I knew it was bad, we walked down the corridors with wounded and dead alike. I stopped and connected the points, I solved the puzzle! We were about to go to the Sea of Rust, that is where the Dino Bots were made. Grimlock has not gone there, yet so this is going to bed bad. Very bad; like bad as in a massive Earthquake and Tsunami bad! Buzzsaw turned around and looked at me.

"You ok? You looked preoccupied and in your own world at the moment." He asked and then described what I looked like.

"Have you not solved the puzzle: the energon spike, the Sea of Rust or it just being unusual?" I replied back and then his face when all puzzled. After a 10 seconds or so, it changed.

"Scrap! The Dinobots, we have to get there quick, we have to stop Grimlock from turning, He is one of the best and brightest, after this, BAM, He is going to be a Moron, we have to help Him, let's go now!" Buzz said connecting all the dots and solving the mystery and we ran to the Hanger.

We got there after a minute passing the flyers and the healers, the Ship was ready. It was an awesome Ship twin thrusters nice cockpit and self auto-mated guns, just in case of Cons. Nice, and also and sleek Matt Black paint. We ran to the ramp and got to the Doors I opened them by pressing the release button and we boarded the Ship. I turned it on and did all the safety checks and loaded the guns, I pushed the thrusters stick forward and we started our journey to the Sea of Rust. What could possibly go wrong?

**AN: Hi guys, a special thanks to my reviewers and to my Co-writer, the-Unknown91. Also keep reviewing and cast your view on the story by voting on my poll. That's all guys and remember, Peace.**


	3. Complications

**Complications**

**Buzzsaw's point of view**

I looked around at our surroundings, the legends about the sea of rust weren't exaggerated. I walked towards the facility, as the Rust storm started to pick up. However, two cons were guarding the entrance; 'well, were definitely at the right place' I thought as I crept up to the cons, who were working on the door controls by the looks of it. As I got in range I drew my energon sword and plunged it into the first con, before I quickly pulled the sword from his chest and beheaded his friend.

'Well that was easy' I thought before entering the facility.

The facility itself was massive, a lot bigger than it was in the game. Although my admiration got the better of me as I triggered a decepticon alarm system 'some infiltrator I am'.

As I try to get on my radio at call Dread for assistance, a group of thirty cons just appeared out of nowhere, I realised there was no escape. I drew my energon sword and equipped my path blaster, also realising that I only had ten shots let.

"Well then you Frag heads tell me, do you feel lucky?" I half demanded half challenged "if so then come at me, cos I'll take you all on!" I shouted as I impaled the nearest con with my sword. I then proceeded to use zed cons body, to protect myself from the incoming fire will also deactivating five cons with my blaster. I then threw his body at the nearest con cluster, while using the opportunity to slice one con in half before beheading another and finally plunging my blade Into the spark of another. However, I felt a strange pain coming from my back, I put my hand around the area and noticed that I had a breach. I fell to the ground, my optics and body were growing heavy as I proceeded to slam hard into the rust covered floor 'so this is where my lights go out after all the scrap I've been through, I deactivate in a desolate, rust covered wasteland. My only regret is not seeing Optimus become a Prime, oh well I'll meet him and Dread again in the Well of Allsparks.' Was my last thoughts as I went into stasis.

**Dreadclaw's POV**

I heard the alarms go off from miles away, my only hope was that Buzz was okay so I could offline him myself for being a complete moron. I crashed through the wall in robot form, which caught the cons off guard so I took the moment to survey what I was up against. I counted twenty-one cons pointing guns at me, and nine cons dead on the floor, on top of one of the dead con was Buzzsaw this sent a rage flowing through my body. I then proceeded to grab the con in front of me, by the helm and launched him into one who was about to shoot Buzz in the helm, the force sent both of them flying into the refining energon. Next I equipped my mace then launched another three flying into the refining energon.

However before I could continue my rampage five leaper class cons crashed on top of me, pinning me down. I looked around for a way to get out but all I saw was the one-opticed scraphead himself, Shockwave. He instructed the leapers to take us to our containment cells for assessment. The main leaper in front of me nodded, and buried his talon into my back. Then there was darkness.

**10 Earth hours later -silver Ranger's POV **

I looked over the burning remains of the transport my friends had used, looking for any evidence that they were possibly online, as I continued my sub-commander, Silverbolt, landed behind me.

"There's no sign of Dreadclaw or Buzzsaw commander." He declared in a disappointed tone

"Well look again!" I ordered, refusing to believe that my friends had gone. Silverbolt approached me with concern his optics "Sir, with all due respect, if they were still alive we would have found them."

"Dually noted, now I gave you an order." I snapped at him. He started walking away before transforming and flying off at max speed. However, I hadn't noted the battle ensuing above me between the Aerialbots and a group of Seeker class decepticons. This would prove to be a big mistake as two cons snuck up behind me and slammed my helm against the side of the burning shuttle, knocking me out cold.

**15 Earth hours later – just outside Autobot city **

My optics started coming back online and I noted that I was surrounded by cons. Directly in my field of view was the con intelligence officer, Sound Wave. However, the Con that sent shivers all over my body was Megatron himself, sat on the throne high above all others in the room. Just I had finished surveying the area I saw Starscream, the decepticons second in command, parade in with Optimus Prime handcuffed behind him.

After a bit of monologuing from Prime and Megatron, king con pointed his Riot cannon at the first prisoner and blasted him away; he did the same with the other prisoners until he reached me, at this point Prime was in complete shock. I looked up the Cons leader and spat on his foot "come on then you hunk of junk do it, DO IT!"

"Very well Autobot scum." He said as he blasted me to the other side of the room, 'never thought I'd go out like this, at the hands of Megatron. Oh well at least I'll get to see Buzz and Dread soon.' I looked up and saw Decepticons running for their lives from something. Megatron, being the stubborn fool that he is, stood his ground and shot at the behemoth before an enormous fist crushed Megatron.

**Optimus Prime's POV **

Freed from my shackles by Metroplex, A giant Autobot the size of two of our starships, I quickly rushed over to where Silver Ranger was led, hoping I was in time to help him. Unfortunately, Ranger had already joined with the Allspark, I picked up his body and walked over to the remains of Megatron. There stood Starscream, Soundwave, Onslaught and Brawl. I looked hard into their optics and told them to "leave, NOW!" Starscream looked up at Metroplex and then back to me before looking back at me and turning to look at the other Decepticons "Decepticons." He started "Megatron has perished, betrayed by his foolish pride. I Starscream am your leader now." He looked back at me before ordering the decepticons to fall back. 'We had won the battle but at what cost' I thought while looking down at the body of my former Air commander. 'What is the point of all this needless bloodshed?'

**Hey guys. Firstly what do you think of the first plot twist; Let me know in a review. Secondly, if you want a say about what happens later in the story in vote on my poll. And finally a big shout out to my beta reader and co-writer the Unkown91, who is also writing a star wars fic. Thanks as usual for reading guys and Peace. **


End file.
